mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Das Ende aller Abenteuer
Das Ende aller Abenteuer ist die achtzehnte Episode der siebten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundert einundsechzigste der Serie.. Als A.K. Yearling bekannt gibt in den Ruhestand zu gehen. Machen sich Rainbow Dash und Pinkie Pie auf rauszufinden ob das Buch Daring Do wirklich für immer Geschlossen wird. Inhalt Der Ponyville Chronicle Pinkie Pie hat sich die neue Ausgabe des Ponyville Chronicle gekauft, der Rainbow Dash nicht vom Hocker haut, wo doch nur langweiliges drin steht, wie neue Sträucher im Schlossgarten. Doch heute gibt A.K. Yearling, alias Daring Do und Autorin der Daring Do Bücher über die Zeitung bekannt das sie in Rente geht. Eine Schreckensmeldung für Rainbow, dem größten Fan Yearlings. Bei A. K. Yearling Schnellstens eilen Rainbow Dash und Pinkie zu Yearlings Haus. Rainbow Dash ist sich sicher das Yearling nicht einfach so in Rente geht und etwas passiert sein muss. Pinkie dämmert das es wohl auch um die Fortsetzung der Daring Do Bücher, die Yearling schreibt, geht. Vor angekommen packt Yearling, die sichtlich bedrückt ist, gerade für ihren Umzug. Erst als Rainbow nach bohrt rückt sie mit dem wahren Grund raus. Schneise der Verwüstung Yearlings letztes Abenteuer führte sie in ein Dorf in Süd Equestria. Wo sie Schlagzeilen machte. Sie gibt den beiden eine Mappe mit Zeitungsartikeln in denen es nur um die Verwüstung geht die Daring Do angerichtet hat. Weswegen Yearling ein Schlechtes gewissen hat. Pinkie merkt an das die Ponys dort nur Daring Do hassen. Dem entgegnet Yearling das ihre Bücher in Südequestria nicht verkauft werden und die Ponys dort so nichts von ihr wissen. Somit ist für Rainbow Dash klar das sie einfach nur dort hin müssen und den Ponys erklären das die Dingen in der Zeitung nicht stimmen. Dumm nur das sie halt stimmen. Yearling erklärt das sie immer nur an die Reliquien und das Aufhalten von Schurken dachte, ihr ist nie aufgefallen was für ein Chaos sie dabei immer anrichtet und jetzt haben die Ponys wohl die Nase voll. Wie dem auch sei Yearling will mit den Abenteuern Schluss machen. Aber Rainbow Dash bleibt dabei dass auf jedes Pony das Daring hasst hundert kommen die sei mögen. Um Yearling davon zu überzeugen will sie mit ihr in das Dorf namens Somnambula. Nur findet Yearling das die Artikel gut wiedergeben was die Ponys denken. Dem hält Pinkie gegen das wen sie dort hin gehen die Ponys ihr persönlich sagen können was sie von ihr halten und was für ein Mist diese Artikel sind wie Rainbow Dash zufügt. Das überzeugt Yearling und man macht sich auf den Weg. Das Dorf Somnambula Wenig später ist man in Somnambula wo es genau so aussieht wie in Yearlings letztem Buch. Was daran liegt das der Roman auf ihren Erlebnissen dort basiert. Dort hat Daring Do nämlich verhindert das ihr Erzfeind Ahuizotl die Kronen Artefakte zerstört was den Fluch der ewigen Nacht über Somnambula gebracht hätte. Für Pinkie klar das man Daring für eine Heldin hält. Also geht Rainbow Dash mal fragen. Gleich das erste Pony das sie anspricht findet Daring gut. Unglaublich gut darin Apfelkarren und heilige Statuen zu zerstören. Da tritt ein verhülltes Pony in Erscheinung das behauptet Daring würde alles zerstören was sie anfasst und zeigt das die Einheimischen noch mit den Reparaturen beschäftigt sind. Ein Anblick der Yearling schwer trifft und sie verschwindet. Rainbow Dash und Pinke versuchen noch mal ihr gut zu zu reden doch vergebens. Pinkie ist dafür ihr erst mal nicht so nah auf den Sattel zu rücken. Aber Rainbow dash bleibt dabei das sie als Freunde dafür sorgen müssen das Yearling erkennt wie sie geschätzt wird und sie beide machen sich auf die Suche. Die Kommen rein Katte Rainbow Dash und Pinkie suchen Stunden lang nach Yearling. Es wird schon Dunkel als sie die Komm rein Katte, ein Gasthaus in dem Daring häufig übernachtet, finden. Ergo muss es für Rainbow Dash dort auch Ponys geben die Daring mögen. Im Inneren treffen sie auf die Besitzerin Mrs. Trotsworth, ein Erdpony, die nicht gut auf Daring zu sprechen ist. Den beim letzten mal ist sie übereilt aufgebrochen ohne die Rechnung zu zahlen und dann hat noch eine Ganovenbande auf der Suche nach ihr ein Riesenchaos angerichtet. Rainbow versucht zu erklären das Daring in eile war um einen Fluch abzuwenden doch nimmt Trotsworth ihr die Geschichte nicht ab. Den Daring do wird nämlich auch des Diebstahls beschuldigt. Sie erklärt das die Ponys hier in der Gegend jedes Jahr eine Leuchtsteinkette opfern. Die vor die Somnambulastatue gelegt wird. Man bittet so um eine gute Zukunft. Und erst Gesternabend wurde einem Pony, das gerade da, ist seine Kette gestohlen. Rainbow und Pinkie wollen der Sache nach gehen da finden sie Yearling. Kaum haben sie sich zu ihr gesetzt, fängt das verhüllte Pony von vorhin an allen zu erzählen das Daring Do das Dorf zerstört und die Opferkette gestohlen hat. Es schwört alle darauf ein Daring Konsequenzen spüren zu lassen wen sie sich noch mal blicken lässt. Wer ihm zustimmt soll sich morgen bei der zerstörten Statue sammeln. Yearling versichert Rainbow Dash und Pinkie das sie nichts damit zu tun hat, den warum sollte sie jemanden bestehlen? Rainbow Dash meint das sie nach einer Mütze Schlaf alles klären können. Die Versammlung Am nächsten Tag hat sich eine große menge Ponys bei der Staue gesammelt. Yearling ist sich nicht ganz sicher ob der Plan hinhaut doch Rainbow Dash will es versuchen. Da macht das Verhüllte Pony wieder Stimmung gegen Daring Do, die Schuld an der Zerstörung der Somnambulastatue sein soll. Jetzt wissen die Ponys nicht wohin mit der Opfergabe. Wen sie den noch eine Gabe hätten, die ja von Daring gestohlen sein soll. Jetzt versucht Rainbow Dash allen zu erklären das Daring nur versucht hat Ahuizotle aufzuhalten. Was den Ponys schon zu denken gibt. Da macht Rainbow Dash den Fehler die Stauer „lausig“ zu nennen. Worüber man sich allgemein empört. Da erklärt der Apfelhändler von Gestern das diese Staue die Namensgeberin des Dorfes war. Wer wissen will wer die Ponys hier sind muss erst die Statue verstehen, Somnambula. Also erzählt er die Legende. Die Legende von Somnambula Vor langer Zeit wurde das Dorf von einer bösen Sphinx geknechtet die einen großen teil der Ernte verlangte. Wie auch die anderen Bewohner so besaß auch Somnambula, ein Pegasus, nicht viel. Aber sie gab her was sie hatte damit andere nicht die Hoffnung verloren. So auch ihre Perlenkette für Brot das sie einem alten Pony gab. Der Sohn des Pharaos, Prinz Hisan war von ihrer Hingabe ergriffen und schwor das kein Pony je wieder hungern müsse. Aber als Hisan sich gegen die Sphinx stellte nahm das Monster ihn gefangen. Den sie erst freigeben würde wen jemand ihr Rätsel löst. Kein Pony meldete sich um den Prinzen zu retten, außer Somnambula. Somnambula gegen die Sphinx Somnambula ging in die Pyramide der Sphinx, die ihr das Rätsel stellte. Als Somnambula an das Elend das sie und die anderen durchmachten dachte wusste sie die Antwort sofort. „Hoffnung“. Die Sphinx war außer sich und wollte den Prinzen nicht freigeben. Also bat Somnambula um noch eine Aufgabe. Doch wen sie die erfüllte müsste die Sphinx das Königreich für alle Zeit verlassen. Die Sphinx stimmte zu und forderte Somnambula auf zu dem Prinzen zu gehen. Über eine schmale Brücke, die über tiefe, gefährliche Grube führte und das mit verbundenen Augen. Außerdem sprach die Sphinx einen Zauber aus der Somnambula daran hinderte zu fliegen. Aber Somnambula verlor nicht die Hoffnung. Sie musste den Sprung wagen um den Prinzen zu retten. Von der Stimme des Prinzen geführt schaffte sie de Weg über die Schlucht mit Leichtigkeit. Der Prinz kam frei. Die Sphinx hielt Wort und verschwand. Der Pharao fragte Somnambula wie sie das geschafft hatte. Sie erwiderte, sie hätte nie die Hoffnung verloren ihrem Volk zu helfen und das diese Hoffnung sie getragen hätte. Der Prinz ersetzte die Perlen die Somnambula aufgegeben hatte durch eine Kette aus Leuchtsteinen. Und diese Kette leuchtete Hell genug um das ganze Königreich zu erhellen. Caballeron Seither ist die Leuchtsteinkette das Symbol all ihrer Hoffnungen. Rainbow Dash ist schwer beeindruckt von Somnambula und sich sicher das wen sie hier wäre auch große Stücke auf Daring Do halten würde. Den beide haben dafür gekämpft um das Dorf zu beschützen. Langsam wendet sich die öffentliche Meinung von Daring. Dazu meint aber das verhüllte Pony das wen Somnambula hier wäre würde sie Daring verurteilen weil sie das Symbol der Hoffnung zerstört hat, die Staue von Somnambula. Womit wieder alle sauer auf Daring ist. Yearling tritt den stillen Rückzug an. Als die Menge sich zerstreut hat stellt Rainbow Dash das verhüllte Pony zur Reden was den Daring ihm angetan hat. Da gibt sich Dr. Caballeron zu erkennen. Der als Erzfeind Darings nun wirklich nichts gutes von ihr denkt und sich noch gut an Rainbow Dash Dash erinnert. Er wusste gleich wen sie da ist kann Daring Do nicht weit weg sein was ihm voll in die Karten gespielt hat. Er hat das alles inszeniert um Daring zu brechen und ihren Ruf zu zerstören. Allerdings kann Caballeron nicht zulassen das Rainbow Dash Daring davon erzählt, worauf seien Handlanger Rainbow Dash gefangen nehmen. Doch bekommen Pinkie und Yearling die Entführung mit und Pinkie nimmt sofort die Verfolgung auf. Doch Yearling zögert noch. In der Pyramide Die Ganoven verschleppen Rainbow Dash in die alte Pyramide der Sphinx. Kurz vor dem Ziel geht Pinkie die Puste aus. Da stößt Yearling dazu die sich inzwischen in ihre Abenteuerkluft geworfen hat. Pinkie wusste das sie kommen würde. Da war Daring sich aber nicht ganz sicher, was wen sie noch mehr ärger macht. Aber da kann Pinkie sie beruhigen das sie das schon nicht wird. Den sie wird nicht zu lassen das Rainbow Dash was zu stößt, dazu ist sie ihr zu wichtig. Dem kann Daring nur zustimmen und sucht die Ganoven mit dem Fernglas. Sie sieht gerade noch wie die Bande in der Pyramide verschwindet. Der große Sprung Im dem alten Gemäuer finden Daring und Pinkie, Rainbow Dash angebunden an einer Säule in einer Grube voll Gliberschleim. In diesem Moment beginnt die Säule sich in den Schleim abzusenken. Caballeron und seine Leute haben sich inzwischen durchs Oberlicht abgesetzt von wo aus er sich über die Lage der Freunde lustig macht. Er erzählt auch das was an der alten Legend dran zu sein scheint und man in der Pyramide nicht fliegen kann. Nun verschwindet er und macht den Ausgang zu. Tatsächlich scheint der alte Zauber der Sphinx, der Pegasie am fliegen hindert, noch zu wirken. Womit guter Rat teuer ist. Aber Pinkie gibt die Hoffnung nicht auf. Nur dummerweise hat die Brücke aus der Legende nicht mehr da. Zwar hat Pinkie auch keine Ahnung wie sie Rainbow Dash retten sollen, doch genau wie Somnambula ist sie bereit das Risiko einzugehen und auf das beste zu hoffen. Mit diesen Worten springt sie in die Grube. Nun fast sich Daring ein Herz und springt hinterher. Zu ihrer Überraschung gibt es in der Grube starke Luftdüsen deren Strahlen sie und Pinkie zu Rainbow Dash tragen. Am Ziel dankt Daring Pinkie sie erinnert zu haben die Hoffnung nie aufzugeben. Schnell ist Rainbow Dash Befreit und die Freunde verlassen die Pyramide. Sie sehen noch die Staubwolke von Caballerons Bande und nehmen die Verfolgung auf. Auf frischer Tat Zurück in Somnambula will Caballerons Bande gerade mit einem Großen Sack verschwinden als sich ihnen die Freunde in den Weg stellen. Vor Schreck geht den Ganoven der Sack auf und es fallen gestohlene Leuchtstein raus. Schnell bildet sich eine dichte Traube von Dorf bewohnen um sie rum. Daring Begreift jetzt das Caballeron nur ihren Namen beschmutzt hat um dann in Ruhe stehlen zu könne was er wollte. Caballeron gibt es zu stellt aber klar das er zu erst nur die Steinen wollte, aber dann bot sich ihm die Möglichkeit Daring Do für immer aus der Geschichte zu löschen. Bei all der Verwüstung die Daring immer hinterlässt war es auch nicht weiter Schwer den Ponys weiß zu machen das sie einen Schurkin sei. Aber da muss Daring ihn enttäuschen den sie wird sich nie wieder brechen lassen und weiterhin an der Hoffnung festhalten nicht nur die Ponys sondern auch alte Schätze vor Bösewichte beschützen kann. Inzwischen haben sich die Dorfbewohner auf ihre Seite gestellt. Caballeron versucht nochmal die Bewohner daran zu erinnern das es Daring war die die Statue zerstörte. Doch davon lassen sich die Einheimischen nicht mehr einwickeln und Caballeron muss ohne Beute verschwinden. Die Dorfbewohner lassen Daring hoch leben. Nie die Hoffnung aufgeben Daring dankt Rainbow Dash und Pinkie da sie sie wider zur Vernunft gebracht haben. Die zwei sind heilfroh das ihre Freundin wider die alte ist. Allerdings musste Daring erkennen das man selbst im Kampf fürs Gute für all seine Taten verantwortlich ist. Dem kann Rainbow Dash nur hinzufügen das auch wen mal versehentlich was Schlimmes passiert man nie die Hoffnung oder den Glauben an sich selbst verlieren sollte. Pinkie merkt dazu an das man es einfach nur wieder in Ordnung bringen sollte. Dem folgend macht Daring mit Hilfe ihres Wohlstandes, den ihre Bücher ihr einbrachten alle Schäden die sie In Somnambula angerichtet hat wieder gut. Nun ist auch das letzte Pony überzeugt das Daring eine gute ist, Cabballeron bekommt Hausverbot in der Kommen rein Katte und es gibt ein große Fest für die neue Somnambulastatue. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 06:14: Die Rote Linie die die Reiseroute der Ponys auf der Karte zeichnet kommt in allen Indiana Jones Filmen vor. *Z. 12:10: Die Legende von Somnambula zeigt Einflüsse der Kultur des antiken Ägyptens. *Z. 13:46: Die Brückenherausforderung der Sphinx ist eine Anspielung auf das letzte Hindernis auf dem „Pfad Gottes“ in Indiana Jones und der letzte Kreuzzug. *Z. 17:56: Daring Do's Sprung in die Grube ist eine Anspielung auf das letzte Hindernis auf dem „Pfad Gottes“ in Indiana Jones und der letzte Kreuzzug. Eine Felsenbrücke über einen tiefen Abgrund, die aus einem Bestimmten Blickwinkel unsichtbar ist. Man muss Glauben und den Sprung darauf wagen. Fehler (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem der Fehler Auftritt.) *Z. 13:46: Die Schleimgrube der Sphinx wird in der deutschen Fassung der Legende fälschlich als "Schlucht" bezeichnet. Trivia *In der Ersten Generation trat eine böse Hexe namens Somnambula auf, die Jugend von anderen Stahl. Navboxen en:Daring Done? Kategorie:Siebte Staffel